


i could live, i could die, hanging on the words you say

by xylophones



Series: make my heart beat out of my chest 'verse [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Dance, Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Moving In Together, Multimedia, Music, Musicians, Romantic Fluff, Social Media, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylophones/pseuds/xylophones
Summary: “Vitya!” Yuuri hisses. “Did you write an entire song about my ass?!”Well, he might as well own up to it.“Yes, love, I did.”“Vitya!”“In my defense,” Viktor says. “You have a lovely ass.”(5 times Viktor complemented Yuuri + 1 time he accepted the compliment.)





	i could live, i could die, hanging on the words you say

**Author's Note:**

> the promised salt album fic But Not Really 
> 
> also! there's a lot of social media stuff in this one but i added captions for those who cant see the image or use a reader or whatever!! let me know if there's any problems i wanna make sure this is accessible to everyone!!

01.

 

Viktor is an impatient person.

It’s a childish quality, he knows, but it’s not like he can really help it. Especially when it comes to sharing things with his fans. Yakov has had to yell at him five separate times for tweeting out release dates before he was supposed to. It’s common knowledge that the PR team should never share anything with Viktor unless they want it circulating the internet by noon. 

Viktor just loves sharing! He loves letting his fans know what he’s up to. They always support him and so he tries to pay them back in heavily filtered pictures of his breakfast and snapchat dog filter selfies. Equal exchange. 

Ever since Yuuri officially became his boyfriend Viktor has been  _ dying _ to post about it. Of course, everyone probably knows already. He captions pictures of Yuuri with a thousand different heart emojis and gossip rags have been speculating about their relationship since before they even announced they were working together on Viktor’s album. But! There’s a difference between fan speculation and officially confirming their relationship.

“I don’t get it,” Yuuri says as he hogs Viktor’s bathroom mirror to get ready for the MTV Music Awards. They’re going together. As dates. Viktor is thrilled. 

“Don’t get what?” 

“Why is it a big deal to officially confirm our relationship? Can’t you just make an Instagram post?”

“I  _ could _ make an Instagram post but this is bigger than that! It deserves something more dramatic than just another Instagram post. You poor social media inept soul, you wouldn’t understand. ”

“Alright,” Yuuri laughs. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“I can’t believe we waited this long!” Viktor wails. “It’s been  _ years. _ ”

“It’s been like a month.”

“Practically an eternity!” Viktor cries. “Also, it’s been  _ three _ months. I can’t wait to brag about my dance legend boyfriend.”

He considers Yuuri carefully. He looks gorgeous, as always, but Viktor loves the domesticity of Yuuri getting ready in  _ Viktor’s _ bathroom, in  _ his _ apartment. He loves the intimacy of Yuuri stealing some of his cologne to dab on the sides of his neck.

“Hey,” he says softly. “This is… okay, right? I know you wanted to wait so the media wouldn’t come after you, but–”

“Vitya, I told you it’s fine. Plus, you’re right,” Yuuri says and then he sends him a devastating smirk. “It’s about time. Everyone should know that you’re mine.”

Viktor grins, lovestruck and helpless.

Thanks to Viktor’s careful planning they arrive fashionably late. The glamour of the red carpet and the flash of the cameras usually give Viktor a headache so he prefers to speed through it. Normally he likes basking in the attention but there’s just something about the fakeness of award show interview crews that chafes at him. 

This time it’s better because Yuuri is with him. Most things are better when Yuuri’s by his side. 

They meander down the carpet, pausing occasionally to give quick interviews. Viktor waits eagerly for someone to point out their joined hands or their matching suits or the way Yuuri leans in close to Viktor’s chest. No one asks though. Viktor is starting to think he should have just made an Instagram post.

“Excuse me, Mr. Nikiforov, Mr. Katsuki,” a reporter stops them, her hair almost as read as the carpet below their feet. “Could we get a quick interview?”

“Sure!” Viktor says. “What–?”

“Katsuki?!”

Viktor looks to the side to see a man waving enthusiastically at Yuuri a little ways away.

“Katsuki! Is that you?” the man shouts. “No way!”

“Dylan?” Yuuri laughs, surprised. “Ah, Viktor, I’ll be right back. He’s an old dance teammate.”

Viktor watches fondly as Yuuri bounds off to greet his friend. He totally forgets all about the reporter until she clears her throat. 

“Uh, Mr. Nikiforov?”

“What?” Viktor tears his eyes off his adorable boyfriend. “Oh, right! Sorry, how rude of me! And please, call me Viktor.”

“It’s no problem, Viktor,” she smiles. “So, we have some twitter questions here for you from some viewers.”

“I’d be happy to answer them,” Viktor says, winking at the camera. 

“Okay!” she beams, pulling up her phone to read off the questions. “The first one is from @viksgurl on twitter who asks: how do you prepare for a big performance like the one you’re going to give tonight?”

“Ah, well,” Viktor flashes his most dazzling smile at the camera. “I spent weeks practicing so I usually spend the night before the performance resting my voice and drinking lots of water. Oh, also! Recently, I’ve gotten into hot tea. It’s Yuuri’s fault he’s always drinking tea in the mornings.”

At this the reporter perks up. 

“Yuuri? Yuuri Katsuki?”

“Mhmm!,” Viktor looks over to where Yuuri is still catching up with his friend. He knows what’s coming and he’d be lying if he didn’t try to steer things in this direction. He hasn’t been hiding his longing glances at Yuuri. They walked in holding hands, too. 

“He starred in your visual album, didn’t he?”

“He did!” Viktor beams proudly. “He choreographed everything. He also had a lot of say in the entire creative process, like with shoot locations and other things. It’s really his masterpiece as much as it is mine. It’s ours.”

“How cute! And here we have another question, this one’s from @the69thdoctor who asks: are you and Yuuri Katsuki dating?”

“We are!” Viktor grins. “He’s my date tonight. We’re very happy together.”

“And this is your official confirmation?” the reporter asks, looking like she struck gold. 

“Yes! We wanted to wait until after the album released to say anything about our relationship. Yuuri was worried that people would think it was a marketing ploy.”

Viktor shifts to face the reporter fully.

“Now that the albums out I’m allowed to brag as much as I like! He’s the perfect boyfriend for me. Literally perfect. A good chunk of the songs on the album are about him but he gets embarrassed whenever I try to serenade him. He’s so cute, my Yuuri!”

“You two are adorable,” the reporter says. “Unfortunately, the show is about to start so we’ll have to let you go. Thank you for answering our questions.”

“Thank  _ you!  _ And thank you to everyone on twitter for all your support!” Viktor waves them goodbye and then makes a beeline for Yuuri. 

Before he can get to him he’s intercepted by Yurio.

“So, you and Katsudon are official now?”

Viktor blinks down at the small, suit clad teenager standing in between him and his boyfriend.

“Yes?” Viktor smiles hesitantly. “You knew this, though. You were the second person I told when he agreed to date me.”

“I mean,” Yurio glares. “ _ Official. _ You just gushed to that reporter like a teenaged girl.”

“Teenaged girls have valid feelings,” Viktor defends. “Also, yes, we’re  _ official. _ ”

“And Katsudon is okay with it?”

“Of course!” Viktor sniffs, offended. “I’d never tell anyone without asking him first. We talked about it.”

At that Yurio seems to relax. Viktor thinks it’s cute that Yurio is so protective of Viktor and, by extension, Yuuri. 

“You heard my interview, then?” Viktor drops his voice. “So, it was okay, right? Do you think I sounded fake? Yuuri was so worried about our fan’s reactions, what if they think it really  _ is  _ a marketing ploy? Do you think they could see how much I love him?”

“You stupid old man,” Yurio hisses. “You could see how weirdly into him you are from  _ fucking space. _ It was fine!”

“Okay, but you know how rabid some fans can be,” Viktor says. “They need to know I’m serious about him. He’s not just another fling.”

“Viktor,” Yurio grits out. “Your instagram has been a Yuuri Katsuki appreciation account for months. Don’t worry, I think everyone gets the message.”

“Hmm, I do post about him a lot, don’t I?”

“You do! And I have to scroll past all of them! You’re worse than a spam account.”

“But you like all the photos! Don’t think I don’t notice, Yurio.”

“Fuck you!” Yurio screeches, stomping away. “Also, that’s not my name!”

Viktor watches him go with a fond smile. 

“You know,” Yuuri says, suddenly materializing at Viktor’s side. “He complains but he changed his name on his twitter and instagram bio to Yurio.”

“He’s like a cat,” Viktor chuckles. “He pretends to hate you but he’s actually very cuddly and fluffy.”

“You’re right!” Yuuri laughs, delighted. “C’mon, let’s go inside. I still can’t believe Dylan is here. We haven’t seen each other since I quit the team and moved from Detroit!”

Viktor listens to Yuuri recap his impromptu reunion with his teammate, who turns out to be here as some boy band member’s date. Viktor doesn’t mind that he’s rambling; he’s just glad that Yuuri has something to take his mind off how nervous he was earlier.

They stroll down the red carpet at a leisurely pace, hand in hand. They get stopped by a couple more reporters but most seem content to just take pictures of them. Viktor hopes they turn out nice. 

He’s itching to post another photo on instagram. 

Eventually Viktor steers them inside to find their seats before the awards start. The venue is gorgeous, as always. The old theatre has grand, arching ceilings that cast elegant shadows in the low light. The stage, in contrast, is lit up like a christmas tree with MTV’s trademark neon lights and odd patterns. Viktor has seen it before– he was just here for rehearsals– but it’s different now with Yuuri’s hand warm in his and the excited buzz of the attendants filling the air. 

They find their seats with minimal difficulty. A couple fellow artists try to talk to Viktor but eventually they get tired of Viktor trailing off to stare at Yuuri. 

Viktor hums and watches Yuuri fiddle around with his phone.

“Vitya,” Yuuri says absently, staring at his phone screen. Viktor admires the way the faint blue glow catches on Yuuri’s features in the dim theatre. “Did you talk to a reporter about us?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes!” Viktor bites his lip. “That… was okay, right? I know we talked about making it official and she asked so.”

“Yeah, it’s okay, just– Um.”

“What is it, love?”

Instead of replying Yuuri just tilts his phone towards Viktor. He squints as he reads the words on the screen.

_[Image: A tweet from the official MTV twitter reading “Straight from the red carpet: Viktor Nikiforov confirms relationship with Yuuri Katsuki, calls him ‘literally perfect’ #MTVAwards”]_

 

“Yes? What’s wrong?”

Yuuri looks at him.

“Perfect?”

“I know you’re not  _ perfect _ but you are the perfect boyfriend for me. That’s what I told the reporter, that you were perfect for me.”

Yuuri makes a face.

“No I’m not, I’m a horrible boyfriend. I forget to text you back all the time and I never plan dates and sometimes I leave the toothpaste open.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor sighs. He takes Yuuri’s hand. “You’re a  _ wonderful _ boyfriend. Those things are small and you make up for them in everything else you do.”

Yuuri blushes furiously. 

“I meant it,  _ solnyshko _ ,” Viktor continues. “You’re perfect for me. You always listen, even when I’m being overdramatic, and you push me to be better. I’ve never had anyone believe in me like you do. You showed me how to really  _ live _ . I was just going through the motions before I met you.”

And then Viktor leans over and kisses him, just because he can. Yuuri reaches up to cradle Viktor’s face in his hands, thumb sweeping across his cheekbones so reverently that Viktor’s heart aches. 

“I love you,” Yuuri says when he pulls back, their lips only millimeters apart. 

And,  _ oh,  _ Viktor will never get tired of hearing him say that. 

“I love you, too, darling,” Vikter whispers. “You’re perfect.”

He can tell that Yuuri doesn’t believe him but at the very least he doesn’t try to protest again. Viktor lets it go. If Viktor has any say in things, he’ll have the rest of their lives to convince Yuuri that he deserves all the love that Viktor feels for him. 

A picture circulates later. It’s very pretty: Yuuri and Viktor with their foreheads pressed together and the lights of the stage twinkling behind them. Viktor looks absolutely besotted and maybe he’d be embarrassed if Yuuri wasn’t also looking at him with the same open adoration. 

(He loves the photo so much he sets it to his phone background.)

 

 

02.

 

Viktor will never stop being completely and utterly enamored by Yuuri Katsuki. 

It’s a fact of life. He’s not even being dramatic this time. Yuuri is so full of surprises that Viktor can’t picture ever growing tired of him. 

Viktor knows that the feeling is mutual but sometimes it’s nice to be reminded that Yuuri loves him just as much. 

Yuuri is shy sometimes, despite the fact that he is  _ always  _ sassing Viktor. The contrast is adorable. He can roast Viktor on his fashion sense but he still blushes when Viktor kisses his cheek in the mornings. Sometimes he buries his face in Viktor’s chest because he’s so embarrassed, face glowing pink like a neon sign. It was difficult getting him to open up at first but once you get Yuuri going he will  _ never _ stop showering his loved ones with affection. 

It’s in the little things.

It’s in the way he brings an extra jacket everywhere because he knows Viktor gets cold easily. It’s in the way he makes Viktor’s tea with jam even though he complains loudly that jam in tea is an  _ abomination _ and that Viktor is  _ disgusting.  _ Yuuri brings him lunch to force him into taking a break from writing; he’ll massage Viktor’s hands and feed him small bites of chicken and rice and he’ll listen to Viktor talk about chord progressions for hours. It’s in the way Yuuri kisses him goodbye every morning. It’s in the way Yuuri always leaves a space next to him open for Viktor.

Still. Hearing it verbally is nice sometimes. 

Viktor has a talk show appearance later that night. He managed to pull enough strings to get Yuuri invited along with him last minute. 

“I don’t know why you want me there,” Yuuri says, adjusting his tie in the mirror. He pouts when Viktor bats his hands away and re-ties it for him. “You’re the one who wrote the album. What am I even gonna say?”

“I want you there for moral support,” Viktor says, flashing him a charming smile.

“Sure,” Yuuri snorts. “Tell the truth. You want me there so you can tease me on national television. Again.”

“Maybe if you stopped being so cute when you’re embarrassed I’d stop teasing you!” Viktor leans in quickly to kiss the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “Besides, I want to show off.”

“You show off enough on Instagram!” Yuuri whines but he leans in to peck Viktor on the lips. “And Twitter! And at the  _ grocery store _ !”

“I can’t help it, I’m a fool in love!”

Yuuri’s face breaks into a fond smile. He kisses Viktor one last time before he pulls back and tugs on the sleeve of Viktor’s expensive suit. 

“C’mon, we’re gonna be late.”

“I changed my mind, let’s not go. Let’s stay in and watch a movie,” Viktor says, following Yuuri out of the apartment and into the parking garage. “Also, you can leave your stuff here. We’re coming back later.”

Yuuri shakes his head. 

“I have to go back to my apartment tonight,” Yuuri says. “I have an early practice tomorrow.”

“See, this wouldn’t be a problem if you just moved in with me,” Viktor tells him. “You could get ready here because all your stuff would be here.”

“Um, no. I would be late everyday because you are a  _ monster  _ in the morning. You take forever to shower.”

“We could take showers together,” Viktor leers. “Save water.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. 

“Your haircare routine alone takes, like, an hour.”

“I’d wake up extra early so I could be done before you wake up if it means you’ll move in with me,” Viktor bargains. 

“How romantic.”

“I’m  _ very _ romantic!” Viktor protests. “I’d make you breakfast every morning!”

Yuuri smiles at him fondly. He gently shoves Viktor towards his car and slides into the driver’s seat while Viktor pouts. Yuuri prefers to drive himself rather than hire a personal chauffeur. Viktor is glad: it means they can make out in the car without making anyone uncomfortable.

“I’ll get you one day, Katsuki,” Viktor promises him as he settles into the passenger seat. “Mark my words. I’m going to charm your pants off.”

“Hmm,” Yuuri hums noncommittally, backing out of the parking space. “You’ve technically already done that. I’m not moving in with you though.”

Viktor lets out a surprised laugh.

The car ride is mostly uneventful. Viktor ignores Yuuri’s protesting and serenades him with bad country ballads. He agrees to stop when Yuuri reaches over to hold his hand over the center console. Once they get to the studio they’re ushered into hair and makeup and fitted with microphones. Viktor refuses to leave Yuuri’s side, knowing how nervous he gets before interviews. 

To Viktor’s relief, the host, Dan, is very understanding. 

“Hey, I just wanted to check up on you two,” Dan says softly. He’s a tall man with beautiful dark skin and a smile that could kill. “I wanted to make sure we avoid any topics you’re not comfortable with talking about. Just to be sure, is it okay to talk about your relationship?”

“Oh, thank you for asking,” Yuuri says. “Yes, it’s okay.”

“And is it alright to talk about mental health?”

“Well,” Yuuri bites his lip. “It’s okay to mention but I wanted to keep the discussion on the album?”

“Alright, gotcha!” Dan flashes the two of them a grin. “Before we get started is there anything you two need?”

“Um,” Yuuri says hesitantly. “So, I saw from your Instagram that you have a dog … ?”

Viktor laughs. 

They spend all the time right up until five minutes before they go live cooing over Dan’s dog. Viktor is glad. He watches the tension drain from Yuuri’s shoulders as he flicks through pictures of the corgi puppy on Dan’s phone. When they start broadcasting Yuuri is more relaxed, comfortable with Dan enough to joke about stealing his dog. 

(Yuuri Katsuki: stealer of dogs and hearts. What a menace.) 

The studio audience gives them a warm welcome. Viktor pulls Yuuri into a playful waltz as they make their way on stage, twirling him under the bright spotlights like the prince charming he is. They settle down on the couch across from Dan’s desk, still giggling. 

“Hello, everyone!” Viktor greets. “Hello, again, Dan!”

Yuuri waves shyly to the crowd, eyes crinkling as he smiles.

“What an entrance! Alright, Yuuri, let’s start things off with you,” Dan says. “Why don’t you tell us a little about Viktor? Is he really the smoothest man in Hollywood?”

“Oh, no. He’s so embarrassing,” Yuuri says. “He uses pickup lines from his own songs.”

“No!” Dan giggles, delighted.

“They work, though,” Viktor points out. “So what does that say about you?”

“It says that I love my cheesy boyfriend too much,” Yuuri says easily. Viktor’s heart stutters. He prays that his microphone didn’t pick up the hitch in his breath.

“Alright, enough flirting you two,” Dan chuckles. “Let’s talk about the album. Yuuri, you’ve never worked with an artist this exclusively before, besides Phichit Chulanont. What was it about Viktor’s work that made you want to do an entire visual album? That’s a lot of commitment, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is,” Yuuri says. “Ah, Phichit was so mad when I dropped him for Viktor. He understood, though. I–”

Yuuri breaks off to turn his head and smile softly at Viktor. 

“I’ve always been a big fan,” Yuuri says, looking directly at Viktor. “Since I was a kid. I’m still his number one fan and I’ll fight anyone on that. It was a dream come true to work with him, his music is just so–!”

Yuuri turns back to Dan and waves his hands. He bites his lip, unsure.  

“So?” Dan prompts.

“So– so much! It’s like he has this way of churning out my deepest emotions. It wasn’t hard to choreograph a whole album because it felt like every song spoke directly to my  _ soul _ . Viktor is really talented. And hard working! Also, considerate! He always made sure I had everything I needed to work.”

Yuuri grins. 

“I’m really lucky.”

The studio audience coos. 

The rest of the interview passes in a blur. Viktor can’t focus on anything but Yuuri. Dan asks them about their creative process and about fan reactions to both the album and their relationship. Viktor tries to answer but every couple minutes his gaze is drawn back to Yuuri, magnetized. He thinks Dan notices because he directs more questions at Yuuri, who thankfully answers them more intelligently than Viktor would have. 

By the time the night is done Viktor is exhausted. It may be selfish but he’s tired of sharing Yuuri with the rest of the world. 

As soon as they’re inside his apartment, Viktor pulls Yuuri in close and kisses him as slow and romantic as he can. He’s filled to the brim with love, hopelessly enchanted. He can only hope to translate the overflow of his heart into the soft movements of his mouth against Yuuri’s. 

“What was that for?” Yuuri asks as he pulls back breathlessly.

“You said you loved me on live television,” Viktor says in between kisses. “You said I was talented. You called yourself  _ lucky. _ Yuuri, you are so  _ sweet. _ ”

Yuuri pulls back, indulging Viktor briefly when he chases his lips. 

“I’m just telling the truth,” Yuuri whispers.

He leans back in and Viktor admires the soft charcoal sweep of his lashes against his cheeks before Viktor’s eyes are sliding shut, too, losing himself in the gentle press of their lips. 

“How are you so wonderful?” Viktor marvels, breaking away. 

“I’m not,” Yuuri objects. He interrupts Viktor’s protests with another kiss.

“What, so you’re allowed to gush about me on  _ national television _ but I’m not allowed to compliment you?” Viktor pouts. He walks Yuuri backwards to the couch, almost tripping over Makkachin in the process. 

“It’s different.”

“How–?”

“I changed my mind,” Yuuri says, distracting Viktor. “I’m staying the night.”

Viktor grins and forgets to be upset about Yuuri deflecting his compliment. 

_[Image: A screenshot of Viktor’s official Instagram. His description reads “ Popstar, dog enthusiast, Yuuri Katsuki’s number one fan. Buy Stay Close to Me here: link”.  His first three posts are one of a crowd from a concert, a top down view of him and Yuuri holding hands, and a picture of a fluffy brown poodle on a couch.]_

 

 

03.

 

“Katsudon!”

Yuuri startles as Yurio slams a large stack of paper onto the desk in front of him. 

“Y-Yurio?” Yuuri blinks, head tilting in confusion. “What’s this?”

“I heard you were up here hanging out with your loser boyfriend–”

“Hey!” 

“Shut up Viktor no one asked you! Anyway, I decided to fulfill my one good deed of the year. Here’s every goddamn word your sappy asshole boyfriend has ever written about you. Well.”

Yurio side-eyes Viktor and smirks. 

“Every word from his  _ official _ discography, at least.”

Yuuri pokes at the stack experimentally. He hops down from where he was perched on the edge of Viktor’s desk and picks up the stack. Viktor watches him go with a pout. 

“ _ Yuuri _ ,” he whines. “Come back.”

“You highlighted and annotated this?” Yuuri asks Yurio, ignoring Viktor in favor of collapsing onto the couch on the opposite end of the room. 

“It’s color-coded,” Yurio beams proudly. “The particularly cheesy lines are in pink.”

“ _ Yuuri, _ ” Viktor whimpers. “You’re so far. Sit here.”

Viktor pats his lap. Yurio gags. 

“Can you not be a clingy mess for like five minutes? I’m trying to have a conversation with Katsudon.”

Yuuri clucks his tongue disapprovingly but he does get up from the couch to pull up a chair closer to Viktor. 

“This is… a lot,” Yuuri flips through the papers quickly. “Vitya, you said you only had songs about me on your last album. What’s all this?”

“That  _ is  _ all from his last album,” Yurio says. “There’s at least one line about you in every song.”

“Okay, not every song!” Viktor says defensively. “And they’re not  _ all _ about you just… like general feelings. Emotions.”

“Emotions that Katsudon inspired,” Yurio smirks. “Don’t think anyone at the label has forgotten about your pathetic pining.”

“Aw, Viktor,” Yuuri giggles. “You had a crush on me? That’s so embarrassing.”

“We’re dating,” Viktor points out. “You’re my boyfriend. We own a dog together.”

“Still! So cute!”

“Ew,” Yurio says but his lips are twitching like he’s trying not to smile. “I’m leaving now. Enjoy this because it’s the only positive thing you’ll get out of me for a long time.”

“But your friendship is a positive thing,” Yuuri protests. 

“Shut up!” Yurio shouts. He flees, blushing furiously.

With Yurio gone Yuuri finally gives in and slides onto Viktor’s lap. Viktor grins so widely he's sure his face is going to split in half. 

“Let's go through these, shall we?” Viktor asks. 

“Wait, you actually want me to look through all of this?” Yuuri shifts, settling back against Viktor’s chest with the papers balanced on his lap. He flips to the first page. “Yurio made it sound like it's something you’d be embarrassed about?”

“Would I have released the album if I was embarrassed? Have you ever known me to hold back when I feel strongly about something?”

“True,” Yuuri says with a teasing smile. “You're shameless.” 

“Only when it comes to you, my love.”

“Apparently,” Yuuri laughs. “Did you really write ‘Eros” about me? You make me sound so cruel.”

“Okay, I’ll admit, that one is entirely based on the VMA’s after party so I didn’t really have a good grasp of your personality yet. I didn’t  _ really _ know you when I wrote all of these. Not the way that I know you now.”

“Oh? And how  _ well _ do you know me now?” Yuuri asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yuuri! How scandalous!” Viktor gasps, delighted. “And Yakov says  _ I’m _ the one corrupting you.”

Yuuri giggles and presses a chaste kiss to Viktor’s cheek.

“Really though,” Viktor says. “I was so wrong about you. These songs are good but they’re not real. They’re just… the idea of you. You’re so much more complex than this.”

Viktor gently pulls the paper from Yuuri’s hands and sets it on his desk. 

“You don’t need these to know how I feel about you,” Viktor smiles. “I’ll just tell you.”

“You really don’t have to–”

“I think you’re fascinating,” Viktor continues, ignoring Yuuri. “You’re so smart and funny and talented. You’re brilliant.”

“I’m really not,” Yuuri says automatically. “Vitya–”

“Shh,” Viktor says gently. “Shut up. I love you. You’re a massive dork but you’re also the coolest person I’ve ever met.”

“I’m not cool! Last week I went through my entire day without realizing my leggings were on inside out,” Yuuri protests. “Also, I yelled at a raccoon the other day. I had to stop practice early yesterday because I was scrolling through Instagram on my water break and I saw a dog that was so cute I started to cry.”

“I love that about you,” Viktor says. 

“Sometimes I don’t recycle even though our planet is dying and we’re using up our resources at an alarming rate,” Yuuri says insistently. “I’m not a good person!”

“Yuuri,  _ lyubov moya _ ,” Viktor sighs. “Stop trying to convince me you’re not worth loving.”

“That’s not what I’m doing,” Yuuri frowns. “I’m just telling you–”

“Things I already know and don’t care about. Look at it this way, do you think I would date a loser?”

“Well, no,” Yuuri shrugs. “But here we are.”

“ _ Yuuri _ ,” Viktor begs. “ _ Stop _ .”

“Sorry,” Yuuri cringes. He stands, unwinding Viktor’s arms from around his waist.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Viktor says quietly. “I wish you loved yourself like I love you.”

“It’s not that easy, Viktor,” Yuuri snaps. “It’s–”

“I know. Or, well–” Viktor corrects himself. “I don’t really know. But I know that you asked me to be patient with you, and I’m not really doing a good job with that so. Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Yuuri says, deflating. “It’s just my brain being dumb.”

Viktor bites his tongue on his objection.  _ Baby steps _ , he reminds himself,  _ patience. _

His gaze is drawn to the papers stacked neatly on his desk. He thumbs through them idly. It’s a lot, no wonder Yuuri was feeling overwhelmed. Maybe he should tone it down a little?

But no, that’s ridiculous! Yuuri sings along whenever one of Viktor’s songs comes on the radio while he’s driving. Yuuri logs onto Instagram just to like Viktor’s posts, including the Man Crush Monday post where Viktor basically wrote a  _ novel  _ about him. Yuuri likes the attention, today was probably just a bad day. Viktor is starting to get better at reading Yuuri’s moods but he’s still learning.

He gathers the papers up and stands, crossing the room to where Yuuri is standing at the window, gazing down at the chaotic mess of downtown LA.

“I changed my mind,” Yuuri says, flicking his eyes over to the stack in Viktor’s hands. “I don’t want to read them.”

“You should, though,” Viktor says, pushing the pile into Yuuri’s hands gently. “Or, I don’t know, just save them. Put them in a box for a rainy day or for when I’m away on a trip or something. You never know when you’ll need a reminder of how special you are to me and,  _ unfortunately _ , I can’t be by your side all the time to shower you in my eternal, undying love.”

Yuuri chuckles lightly at Viktor’s dramatics but frowns down at the stack. 

“Well,” he says finally. “I guess Yurio  _ did  _ put a lot of work into this. It would be a shame to waste it.”

“Wonderful!”

“Okay, I’m going to go drop these off at home and maybe take Makkachin out for a walk?” Yuuri says, gathering his things. “I’ve distracted you enough. You should get back to work, before Yakov bans me from the property.”

“You’re right, next year’s number one hit isn’t going to write itself!”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “So modest, my boyfriend. Bye, Vitya.”

“What?” Viktor pouts. “No goodbye kiss?”

Yuuri laughs as he pushes himself onto his tiptoes and leans in. 

 

 

04.

Viktor loves watching Yuuri dance.

He can go on for days about the way Yuuri moves; the strong lines of his core and the gentle sway of his hips. Viktor will never get tired of watching him dance. It doesn’t matter if he’s on a stage in front of millions or in their shared kitchen swaying slowly to the radio while he cooks them dinner, Viktor finds himself struck dumb every time. He’s convinced Yuuri is practicing some sort of magic because Yuuri Katsuki is utterly bewitching. Viktor is spellbound.

He wants to compose  _ symphonies, _ he wants entire orchestral movements, he wants something big enough to encompass the bubbling lovestruck feeling in his chest. He wants something that Yuuri can twirl and waltz too just so Viktor can watch him and think:  _ mine. _

Yuuri has a performance later tonight for World of Dance. He’s performing one of Viktor’s favorite pieces– besides the ones Yuuri choreographed to his music, of course– a song that Phichit wrote for him a while back about overcoming his inner demons. It’s beautiful and heartbreakingly honest and Yuuri is going to kill his performance tonight. He’s using his partnership with World of Dance and a couple other big brands to boost his and Phichit’s campaign for mental health. 

Viktor is so,  _ so _ proud of him.

He’s spent the entire week making sure Yuuri wasn’t overworking himself or overthinking things. Together, they manage Yuuri’s pre-show anxiety pretty well. Viktor would like to take all the credit but if he’s being honest, snuggling with Makkachin accounts for 99% of Yuuri’s stress relief. 

(“My old therapist use to recommend puppy therapy,” Yuuri told him, his chin resting on top of Makkachin’s head. 

“She had a giant golden retriever that helped her daughter manage her depression. And during finals week my university use to have an event called Therapy Fluffies and they would just. Have dogs. On campus. For, like, cuddles and stuff.”

“You must have loved that,” Viktor giggled. 

He snapped a picture of Yuuri and Makkachin and uploaded it to instagram. He captioned it ‘ _ The loves of my life <3’  _ and his phone immediately buzzed with thousands of incoming likes. 

“I love dogs so much,” Yuuri half-sobbed. “They’re so cute. Look at you, Makka! You’re so fluffy! I love you.”

“Adorable,” Viktor said, smiling, before he wrapped them both up in his arms.)

Dog therapy aside, Viktor has done everything in his power to make sure Yuuri is mentally prepared for his performance. He even has a care package at home, for afterwards, filled with Yuuri’s favorite cookies, heating pads, and the entire Star Wars blu-ray box set.

Yuuri leaves the apartment in the early morning to oversee the final preparations and to pick up some stuff from his and Phichit’s apartment. 

“Just move in with me already,” Viktor pouts, tugging on Yuuri’s sleeve until he gives in and kisses Viktor. 

“I’m not going to leave Phichit without a roommate in the middle of the month.”

“He could afford the rent,” Viktor points out. “He could buy the whole building just from the sales on his last single alone.”

“Phichit can’t cook without setting something on fire. He’ll die without me.”

“ _ I’m  _ dying without you,” Viktor whines. He gives Yuuri another peck on the lips. “Also, Makkachin lives here. Moving in with me means you get to see him all the time.”

“Well, you got me there,” Yuuri laughs. “Okay, Vitya let me go, I need to leave now or I’ll be late.”

“See, if you moved in with me you wouldn’t need to leave early to pick things up! All your stuff would be here!”

“We’ll talk about this later,” Yuuri says, bursting into giggles when Viktor clings to him and pretends to cry. 

“You always say that! Yuuri, you heartbreaker! Make an honest man out of me!”

“Bye, Viktor!” 

When Yuuri shuts the door he’s smiling, his posture loose and relaxed. Good! Operation: Distract Yuuri From Being Anxious was a success. Viktor turns towards Makkachin and does a victory dance. 

“Don’t worry, Makka, we’ll convince him one day,” Viktor coos, ruffling his dog’s fur. “He already calls the apartment home. It’s only a matter of time!”

Viktor takes his time getting ready. He is, admittedly, a bit too vain even by popstar standards. He just likes looking good. It’s not his event but he knows there will be tons of cameras, especially because of how popular Yuuri’s been lately.

On the way to Yuuri’s performance Viktor picks up some flowers and Yurio. 

“Finally!” Yurio shouts. “We’re gonna be late! Just because you look like an old person doesn’t mean you have to drive like one!”

Viktor’s eyes zero in on the flower stems bunched up in Yurio’s fist. 

“You got Yuuri flowers, too?”

“What? Of course!” Yurio glares. “Do I  _ look  _ like a shitty friend to you? Did  _ you _ get him flowers?”

“I did,” Viktor nods and then, because he’s petty, he says: “He’ll like mine better, though. He’s not particularly fond of roses.”

“Fuck you, of course he’ll like yours better, you’re dating him,” Yurio says. “Drive.”

Despite Yurio’s complaints about Viktor’s driving they make it to the arena and into their seats on time. Viktor even remembers to bring their backstage passes. Yurio will never forgive him for the time they almost got thrown out of Mila’s concert because Viktor forgot to bring his ID. 

“Ah, I’m so excited!” Viktor says. “He’s going to be amazing!”

“Well, duh, he’s the best dancer in the world for a reason,” Yurio snorts. “When are Phichit and Chris gonna get here?”

“They should be here any minute, Phichit just texted– Oh! There they are!” Viktor cups his hands around his mouth and yells. “Christophe! Phichit! Over here!”

“Hey!” Phichit bounces over and hugs both Viktor and, after a moment’s hesitation, Yurio.

“Ew, what the hell! Get off!”

“It’s nice to see you too, Yurio!”

“Yurio!” Chris exclaims, slinging an arm around Yurio’s shoulders. “How are you?”

“Viktor!” Yurio screeches. “Control your friends!”

“Okay, okay, settle down,” Viktor says. “The performance is about to start.”

“It doesn’t matter, Katsudon performs last.”

“Yurio! Don’t be rude,” Phichit scolds. “The other dancers are good, too.”

“But not as good as Katsudon.”

Viktor is inclined to agree but he’s not going to be so blunt about it.  

The other performers  _ are _ good. There’s a big group that Viktor really liked because they all performed in matching sparkly high heels and knee high socks. Viktor also liked the duo that mixed ballet with hip hop music. He doesn’t really remember much else because he kept looking back at the event program to count down the number of dancers before Yuuri was up. 

The wait is well worth it, thought. 

“Guys, gals, and non-binary pals,” a deep voice erupts through the loudspeakers. “Get ready for the legend himself, performing a piece to raise awareness of mental health issues with music by Phichit Chulanont, please welcome to the stage Yuuri Katsuki!”

The crowd roars. Viktor thinks he hears someone yell out a marriage proposal. Honestly though, he can relate. Yuuri stands in the middle of the stage, head bowed and shrouded in darkness. Viktor can feel the pulse of excitement from the crowd. He loves that Yuuri can play the audience like this, pull them into his emotions. It’s intimate and vulnerable and everyone eats it up, including Viktor. 

The hype dies down as soon as the first melancholic piano notes hit and Yuuri begins to move.

(“I never do music like this,” Phichit told Viktor once, the first time he listened to the track. 

“You know me, I love my bubblegum pop dance music. Working with the piano and finding the right way to blend in the traditional instruments with the synth was a nightmare.”

“But it all worked out.”

“It’s one of my best selling tracks! Most of the money goes to our mental health program,” Phichit beamed proudly. “But, yeah, it was mostly Yuuri. He had a vision I just helped him bring it to life. He had a message he wanted to send and I was lucky enough to to support him through it.”

Viktor nodded along. He will always be infinitely grateful that Yuuri has a best friend like Phichit.)

He starts off slow. Hesitant. He stumbles and falls, dropping to the ground boneless in a way that’s supposed to represent the first few rocky years after Yuuri’s diagnosis. The piano dips and cries in the background and Yuuri sways. He moves like the tide, rhythmic but listless. He lifts an arm half-heartedly to hide his face from the audience.

Viktor has seen him practice this a thousand times but it still gets him.

“ _ Holy shit, _ ” Viktor hears Yurio whisper. 

Yuuri…drifts. 

He keeps himself lose, docile. His eyes glued to the floor and his spine curled in to make himself appear smaller. Lost.

Until he’s not.

It’s gradual, like Yuuri’s real life recovery, but the determination is there. The decision to get up and keep going, to save  _ himself _ instead of waiting for someone else to save him.

The tempo picks up and  _ this, _ this right here, is Viktor’s favorite part. Yuuri transitions from the slow, mournful sweeps to lighter, bouncier dance moves. He shakes off the heavy depression of the instrumentals and the music swells until Yuuri is twirling to a fresh beat. He’s sharper, more energetic, reflecting the shift in tone of the music. Viktor follows the lines of his body with his eyes, watches Yuuri pull himself out of his own head.

And then Yuuri smiles and Viktor’s breath catches in his throat because the lights are hitting him just right and the audience is sitting enraptured, saturated in Yuuri’s overflowing emotions. He smiles and Viktor thinks about warm cups of tea and sunsets and midnight drives and the way Yuuri curls towards Viktor when they sleep. 

The performance draws to a close. Yuuri ends it kneeling on the floor, his hands curled in a cheesy heart-shape. He blows a kiss to the audience as everyone erupts into cheers. He waves one last time before disappearing backstage.   

“So, Viktor,” Chris hums, turning towards him. “How are you feeling?”

“Gay,” Viktor says.

It’s a vast understatement for the multitude of emotions swirling around his head right now, a kaleidoscope of affection and pride and love for Yuuri. Viktor makes his living putting complex human emotions down into words but for the life of him he can’t even begin to describe how enchanted he is. He’s a little embarrassed at how useless he is after watching his boyfriend perform.

Chris snorts. 

“C’mon let’s go congratulate him!” Phichit says, grabbing Viktor and Chris by the arms and steering them backstage. Yurio trails behind them awkwardly. 

Viktor may have the height advantage but it’s Phichit who spots Yuuri first, nestled amongst the crowd of performers and tech crew. 

“There he is!” Phichit shouts. “My boy! My best friend! My platonic soulmate! The one and only–” 

“Phichit!” Yuuri slaps a hand over his mouth, giggling. “Stop! You’re so embarrassing.” 

“ _ Mon cher, _ ” Chris butts in, elbowing Phichit out of the way. “You were incredible, truly. You outdid yourself.”

“Good job, Katsudon, you didn’t trip.”

Viktor hangs back and lets the others lavish Yuuri in praises. He feels a little guilty about monopolizing Yuuri’s attention most of the time, especially when he sees how Yuuri and Phichit hang off each other’s arms like schoolchildren, Chris crowding in close to make up the hypotenuse of their lovely friendship triangle. 

“Wait, Phichit, don’t you have a radio show today?” Yuuri asks, pulling away from their group hug. 

“They can wait,” Phichit says.

“Phichit!”

“Fine, fine, but I’ll see you later okay? Or,” Phichit smirks as his eyes slide over to Viktor. “Or maybe I won’t?”

Viktor smirks right back.

“I’m Phichit’s ride so I guess I’m going too,” Chris says. He pulls the three of them back into another hug. “Good job, Yuuri. And the music was amazing, Phichit. I wish they would’ve let you perform it live.”

Phichit and Chris hug Viktor after they let go of Yuuri. They make him promise not to be late to brunch tomorrow like he is every week. 

After they’re gone Yuuri turns his full attention to Viktor and Yurio and  _ wow. _

Yuuri’s face is still flushed from his performance, forehead glistening with sweat. His thick, inky hair is pushed back but a few stubborn strands have escaped. His pastel pink crop top is loose and flowy in a contrast to his skintight black leggings. His top has the words ‘LOVE YOURSELF’ printed on a nice floral background with the name of Yuuri’s mental health campaign running in cursive along the bottom edge and it’s just  _ so Yuuri _ that Viktor falls in love all over again. Even when he’s looking cute and fashionable he’s making a statement about his beliefs. 

“Well?” Yuuri asks shyly. “What did you think?”

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor breathes out, eyes shining. “You are  _ captivating _ .”

“Vitya,” Yuuri mumbles, blushing. “Stop.”

“Really,  _ zolotse _ ,” Viktor smiles. He takes Yuuri’s hand and brushes a kiss against his knuckles. “Not just your dancing, either. I’m absolutely infatuated by everything about you. You’re work ethic, your drive, your sense of humor–  _ you. _ ”

“I’m just me, Vitya,” Yuuri whispers, smiling sadly. “Please, lower your expectations.”

“ _ Lower my–!?  _ Sweetheart,” Viktor gasps. “Yuuri. Baby. Listen to me. You go above and beyond my expectations everyday. You never fail to surprise me.”

“God, Katsudon, just take the damn compliment,” Yurio huffs. “Take the compliment or Viktor will start waxing poetic about your fucking personality again. Who does that anyway? Why can’t you talk about his ass or something like a normal lovesick idiot, you artsy weirdo.”

“Hey! It’s important that my Yuuri knows that I love him for more than just his looks,” Viktor says.

“Believe me, he knows,” Yurio grumbles. “The entire world knows because no one will stop playing your shitty music. If I hear another line of ‘Starlight in Your Smile’ I’m going to vomit. Vomit, old man! All over you and everything you love!”

Then Yurio turns to Yuuri, who is blushing a lovely shade of cherry red, his eyes the size of dinner plates. Yurio shoves his bouquet of flowers into Yuuri’s hands. 

“These are for you,” Yurio says, gruff. “Lilia said I was obligated to bring you flowers to thank you for your help with my ballet lessons, so. Thanks.”

“Aw, Yurio!” Yuuri momentarily forgets about his own embarrassment to fawn over the Yurio. “Thank you! You really don’t have to thank me, I like helping you out!”

“Shut up and take them,” Yurio snarls. “Okay, I’m going to wait in the car now so feel free to be gross or whatever it is you two do regularly. Bye.”

He hugs Yuuri before he goes, quickly darting in to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s middle before he turns on his heel and stomps off. 

“I also got you flowers,” Viktor says. He pulls the bouquet out from behind his back, keeping his other hand intertwined with Yuuri’s.

“Sunflowers,” Yuuri says, smiling softly. “My favorites.”

“Almost as bright as you,” Viktor says. 

Yuuri doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t try to argue or twist it around to a self deprecation statement. 

It’s progress.

_ [Image: An article from Time magazine. The headline is “Yuuri Katsuki: On Mental Illness and Diversity in the Media”. The article talks about Yuuri’s performance at the World of Dance and his mental health campaign with Phichit.] _

 

 

05.

 

They have their second date at Disneyland because Viktor is a massive cliche of a man and he  _ embraces _ it.

“How is this only your second date?” Mila asks incredulously. “You’ve been together for months.”

“Oh, we’ve had way more dates,” Viktor says. “Yuuri just insists they don’t count.”

“Viktor’s idea of a date is holding hands on his couch while we watch bad action movies.”

“We had breakfast together almost everyday for three months while we were filming the album! Those count!”

“I have breakfast with Phichit all the time,” Yuuri shoots back. “That doesn’t mean I’m dating him.”

“Will you two stop flirting?” Yurio barks. “Why are you going to Disneyland and why wasn’t I invited?”

“We’re going because Disney’s PR team thinks that taking artsy photos of Viktor at Disneyland to put up on billboards will rake in more money,” Yuuri replies. “And they wanted him to do some promotional things for the DVD release of that movie he voice acted for.”

“Do you know how much it pains me that you’re a  _ literal _ Disney prince?” Yurio hisses at Viktor. “Your stupid animated face is  _ everywhere. _ They put it on notebooks and posters and  _ goddamn t-shirts. _ Why do they do that?”

“Capitalism,” Yuuri says. “But anyway, we get free Disneyland tickets, so I’m not complaining.”

“Vitya,” Mila whines. “Why couldn’t you have gotten more tickets? Sara’s back in town this weekend! We could’ve gone on a double date.”

“Because I want to spend quality time with my boyfriend,” Viktor says. “Also, how did all of you get into my apartment? Out!”

It’s a nice date, once they forget about the professional photographers trailing them like they’re animals in a nature documentary. Earlier Yuuri leant in to kiss Viktor’s cheek but the sound of camera shutters in the distance made him feel too much like a well-observed deer so he pulled back at the last minute. Viktor finds this frustrating but also adorable. He finds most things that Yuuri does adorable.

They pose for a bit by the main entrance and in line for a couple of rides, though Viktor refuses to go on any roller coasters. 

“They’re designed for children, Vitya,” Yuuri says. “Don’t worry, they’re not scary I promise. You can hold my hand then entire time.”

“Tempting,” Viktor says, “but no. Roller coasters are  _ scary _ . Hurtling around in a metal box at a high velocity does not sound fun.”

Yuuri clucks his tongue disapprovingly. Viktor makes it up to him by buying them matching Minnie and Mickey Mouse ears, letting Yuuri call dibs on the Minnie Mouse ears even though the pink sequins suit Viktor more. Yuuri slides the ears onto Viktor’s head, brushing his hair away reverently and running his thumb along Viktor’s cheekbone briefly. There’s a rapid clatter of camera shutters going off but Yuuri is just so cute that Viktor stops caring. 

Yuuri’s favorite section of the park by far is the Star Wars section. He spends a solid twenty minutes flitting around the place and cooing at all the decorations and merchandise. 

“I wish we’d brought Makkachin,” Viktor laments. “He would have made a perfect Chewbacca.”

“You’d make a perfect Han Solo,” Yuuri says. “You know, one time Phichit did an electronic remix of the Star Wars theme and I dressed up as Princess Leia and danced to it.”

“I know, I’ve seen the video,” Viktor says. What he doesn’t say is that he watched it dozens of times because Yuuri looked really cute in his all white outfit with his hair rolled into tiny imitations of the princess’s famous space buns. “You make a perfect Princess Leia.”

Yuuri smiles up at him.

“I love you,” he says.

Viktor opens his mouth to say ‘ _ I know’ _ but instead what comes out is: “I love you, too.”

Yuuri giggles. 

“Vitya, that’s not the line!

“I know but I couldn’t  _ not _ say I love you because I do!”

“Han loved Leia too but he still said it! You’re such a sap,” Yuuri teases.

“Um, Mr. Nikiforov?” one of the photographers interrupts. “Mr. Katsuki? If it’s alright with you two we’d like to move on to take some pictures by the castle.”

“Alright.”

Eventually they ditch their PR team and end up eating ice cream, tucked away into the quietest corner of the theme park they can find. Viktor bundles Yuuri into a table by the windows. The cashier definitely recognizes them but thankfully she doesn’t say anything, just smiles knowingly and goes into the back room to give them some privacy. 

“I feel kind of bad for ditching them,” Yuuri says, nibbling on the edge of his waffle cone. “They were just doing their jobs. And the photos probably look amazing.”

“I think we deserve a couple minutes to ourselves, don’t you,  _ zvezda moya _ ?” 

Viktor watches Yuuri fondly as he tucks into his ice cream, a bit of chocolate smudged at the corner of his lip. Viktor snaps a quick picture for Instagram and then pulls Yuuri closer so he can take a selfie to show off their matching Mouse ears. He licks the chocolate off Yuuri’s mouth.

“Vitya!” Yuuri protests, giggling. 

“Mm, my favorite!” Viktor swoops in again and kisses Yuuri lightly on the lips. He tastes like sweet cream and sugar and the familiar flavor that’s undeniably  _ Yuuri _ .

Yuuri nudges their noses together shyly and it’s  _ so cute _ that Viktor almost doesn’t notice Yuuri stealing a bite from his cone. 

“Hey!” 

Yuuri gives him a cheeky grin, his lips sweet with Viktor’s stolen rose ice cream. 

“I wanted to try some,” Yuuri says. “I’ve never had  _ rose _ ice cream before. You’re so extra, why can’t you like normal flavors like chocolate?”

“Am I too bougie for you, Katsuki?” Viktor says in his most pompous, over-the-top voice. “Regular ice cream flavors are for peasants and people who still wear last season’s clothes.”

Yuuri laughs at him and swipes another bite.

“ _ Yuuri, _ ” Viktor whines, drawing out the vowels of his name, “ _ stop. _ ”

“You’re  _ letting  _ me steal some,” Yuuri points out. “You’re not moving away.”

Viktor drinks in the sight of Yuuri turned fully towards him, looking bright and comfortable tucked against Viktor’s side and backlit from the window of the ice cream parlor behind him. His Minnie Mouse ears are crooked, perched on his head at an angle that sends sunlight bouncing off the sequin adorned bow in a kaleidoscope of color. He looks like a dream with his blue glasses and the soft pink flush on his cheeks: a wash of pastel colors.

“You’re lovely,” Viktor says, besotted, ice cream theft forgotten. 

Yuuri swallows and looks away.

“... Yuuri?” Viktor frowns. 

“Ah, sorry,” Yuuri winces. “I know I’m … bad with compliments. I’m trying! And I know you l-love… you love me and all, but–”

“Shh,” Viktor reassures. “It’s okay, I know.”

Yuuri smiles up at him gratefully. Viktor reaches over and steals a bite of his ice cream. 

“Hey!”

Viktor winks. 

“You’re ears are crooked, love.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri says petulantly. He reaches up and adjusts his ears. “You have your own ice cream why do you need to steal mine?”

“Because you’re cute when you whine,” Viktor informs him. 

“Shut up,” Yuuri grins.

“Make me?” Viktor asks hopefully as he leans forward. 

Yuuri leans in too and they meet in the middle.

 

 

\+ 01.

 

The day the Salt Album–-actually entitled “Y” but Chris tweeted and called it the Salt Album and the press ran with it–- leaks is also the day that Yakov loses all respect for Viktor as an artist. 

He doesn’t really care how it happened, though Yakov has already started a witch hunt to find the leak. Viktor would have leaked it himself eventually, he still thinks it’s a  _ good _ album even if the lyrics are a bit on the dramatic side. Yakov should be celebrating the leak; it’s boosting pre-order sales for Viktor’s newest album  _ and  _ Georgi’s album because, apparently, people are in the mood for excessively emotional pop singers crying about the loves of their lives.

The internet collectively loses their shit.

_[Image: A Buzzfeed article. The headline reads “10 Times Viktor Nikiforov Made Us Wish We Were Yuuri Katsuki” and the description under that says “Viktor Nikiforov’s secret album ‘Y’ just leaked and these lyrics about his boyfriend, international dance star Yuuri Katsuki, will make you cry.]_

 

Viktor chuckles and forwards the Buzzfeed link to Phichit. 

As Viktor sits in front of his laptop and scrolls through various #Ygate posts he thanks every deity out there that the leak didn’t happen earlier. It would have overshadowed his latest release and while he likes the work he did on “Y” he’s definitely more proud of “Stay Close to Me” since it’s the album that actually brought him and Yuuri together. 

His fans seem to be split on whether they should download all the songs before its taken down or ignore the leak out of respect for Viktor. He quickly shoots off a tweet to reassure them that he’s okay with the leak.

_ [Image: A tweet from Viktor’s official twitter reading “I don’t mind fans downloading Y but please consider donating to Yuuri’s mental health organization! Katsukichulanontfund.org” and a reply to his own tweet reading “I’m flattered that so many of you want to buy it but really, download the album illegally and donate whatever you can to the katsuki chulanont fund”] _

 

Yakov immediately calls him which confirms Viktor’s suspicions that he’s turned on notifications for Viktor’s tweets. 

“Stop fanning the flames, you insolent boy,” Yakov barks. “Wait for the PR team to come up with a statement.”

“I don’t need a statement,” Viktor replies. “Really, Yakov. It’s not a big deal! Look at how many people like it!”

Viktor watches as his twitter feed explodes. Wow. Yakov continues to yell but Viktor hangs up on him. If it’s important, Yakov will let the PR team know. 

Viktor switches over from twitter to tumblr. He has secret accounts on almost every platform and he uses them mostly to just check up on how his fans are doing. Yurio calls him self-centered but Viktor just likes staying up to date on what his fans like. He also likes the memes they come up with. Teenagers nowadays are so creative.

_ [Image: A screenshot of a tumblr post. It’s a quote that reads “Don’t kiss me if you won’t call / My heart won’t survive the fall” -Viktor Nikiforov, Y, “A Song for Watching You Go”. The post is tagged by a tumblr user with #quotes #my boy vik being EXTRA ™ #like how emo can you get #the levels of salt are strong with this one yuuri what did you do ] _

For all these fan reactions Viktor has yet to hear anything from his most important fan. He’s just reaching for his phone when it suddenly buzzes to life with the custom ringtone he set for Yuuri. 

Viktor hums along to the bars of “Love on Top” before he taps the button to accept Yuuri’s call. 

“Yuuri! My love, how are you?”

“ _ Vitya,” _ Yuuri hisses. “Did you write an entire song about  _ my ass?! _ ”

“Um.”

Well, he might as well own up to it. 

“Yes, love, I did.”

“ _ Vitya!” _

“In my defense,” Viktor says. “You have a lovely ass.”

Yuuri sputters and in the background Viktor can hear peals of laughter. Oops. Viktor was probably on speakerphone. 

“Are you still at rehersal, love?” Viktor asks, ignoring Yuuri’s incoherent muttering. 

“Yes,” he replies after a while. His voice comes out quieter, like he’s cupping his hand around his mouth and the microphone of his phone. “We had a water break and Minami came rushing in and demanded I listen to your new album– which I guess leaked? Unless you were planning on releasing this without telling me?”

“Nope, it leaked!” Viktor says cheerfully. “Though I’m glad it did. It’s a good album.”

“And… you really wrote it about me?” Yuuri sighs. “I don’t… why?”

“I think this is a conversation we should have face to face. What time are you coming over?”

“Now, probably,” Yuuri says. “We got about halfway through the album before we got to the song you wrote about my ass– Jesus, Viktor,  _ children _ listen to your music– and all anyone wanted me to do was to choreograph something to it, so. There’s no way I can get them to do anything productive today anyway.”

Viktor hums. “You should choreograph something to it. Make it my birthday present.”

“Your birthday was months ago,” Yuuri points out. He sighs in exasperation but Viktor can hear the smile in his voice. “Okay, I’m gonna go now. See you in, uh, twenty minutes?” 

“Twenty minutes,” Viktor affirms. “Bye, I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Viktor stays on the line until Yuuri hangs up because he’s a massive sap. Then he continues browsing the Internet for more fan reactions.

_ [Image: A screenshot of a tweet from a fan saying “y’all i need to know how katsuki & vik met like whats the story behind Champagne Shadows i nEED TO KNOW”. Another twitter user replied with “you lit up my life for a night / but i woke up with nothing but champagne shadows LIKE WHAT DOES THAT MEAN???”] _

_ _

_ [Image: A tumblr post. User niki-fo-r-ovs says “OKAY BUT WHAT IF yuuri was dating someone (phichit???) when he met viktor and thats why all of viktors songs are so angsty because why else would yuuri not marry him immediately”. Another user replies “phichit has debunked the dating rumors literally a million times MY THEORY is that yuuri n vik have actually been dating for years but either vik’s label or yuuri’s manager had under contract that they couldn’t have a public relationship but once vik’s album broke pre-sale records they were finally able to be public about each other okay i know it sounds wild bUT HEAR ME OUT”. Another tumblr user reblogged it and tagged it #y gate #viktor sounded so emo in this album i feel like this is plausible”] _

Yuuri gets home thirty minutes later because apparently Minami wouldn’t let him go without listening to the full album. 

“It’s cute that you took him under your wing and all but he’s a little too…  _ enthusiastic _ ,” Viktor says. He draped himself over Yuuri as soon as he was through the door so now Yuuri has to drag him along behind him while he puts down his gym bag and other dance gear. 

“He’s nice,” Yuuri says. “He’s a good dancer.”

Yuuri half-carries Viktor over to the couch where he manhandles him until Viktor is stretched out with Yuuri curled up in his lap. 

“So,” Yuuri starts. “How are you  _ really _ feeling about the leak?”

Yuuri eyes Viktor critically in the soul-piercing way that only he can. Viktor feels transparent. He knows that at this point there’s no way he can hide anything from Yuuri. He’s in too deep.

Not that he would want to hide anything from him. 

“Honestly,” Viktor sighs. “Kind of exhausted.”

Yuuri hums for him to elaborate. 

“I… I really  _ don’t _ mind that it’s out there,” Viktor continues. “When I first made it I was really proud of it but Yakov said it was bad for my image– which! Yeah, I can see where he’s coming from. But, I don’t know. The fan reaction seems to be good and it’s getting some good reviews from critics, even though it’s not an officially released album. I just wish I had gotten the chance to revise some songs.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asks, blinking his big brown eyes up at Viktor. “I liked it. I thought everything sounded good.”

“I mean–” Viktor laughs nervously. “It’s a little pathetic, isn’t it? I was pining so hard for so long and now everyone knows.”

“ _ Pathetic? _ Vitya,” Yuuri tuts disapprovingly. “Did you forget how long I’ve been in love with you? I don’t think you’re pathetic.”

“I had a google alert set for you for months,” Viktor admits. “I just… really,  _ really _ , wanted to get to know you. I gave you my number at the party and I didn’t realize you’d forgotten so lack of communication felt like a rejection. Sorry if some of the songs made me sound a bit–”

“Salty?” Yuuri finishes for him. He’s smiling at Viktor gently and it makes him feel a little better. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Salty.”

“Okay, yes, a few songs were very salty,” Yuuri says. “But you made up for it with how cute the songs on ‘Stay Close to Me’ were.” 

“Do you have a favorite yet?” Viktor asks, because he can’t resist. “From ‘Y’?”

“Oh, the ass song for sure,” Yuuri deadpans. 

Viktor laughs, surprised. 

“Sorry!” he gasps. “Sorry about that one, but really! You have a really nice ass, love.”

“I do, don’t I?” Yuuri says with a smirk. He wiggles his hips playfully while Viktor giggles.

“Did you just accept my compliment?” Viktor asks. 

“Well, it’s hard to disagree with you when you’ve written an  _ entire song _ about it,” Yuuri clicks his tongue. “The evidence has been presented to me. I have to agree with you on this one.”

“You admit it!” Viktor says, delighted. “You admit that you’re attractive.”

“I guess,” Yuuri shrugs. He looks more and more amused the more Viktor gets worked up. He pushes himself off the couch and offers a hand to pull Viktor up with him. 

“C’mon,” Yuuri says. “I hate this couch. Your bed is much more comfortable.”

“Was that a proposition?” Viktor asks, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Yuuri lets go of his hand and Viktor topples back onto the couch. Viktor looks up at him like a kicked puppy before he rises to his full height, hands resting on Yuuri’s hips. 

“You need to stop wearing leggings around the apartment,” Viktor groans. “Like, I get it when you’re going to rehearsals but you are  _ killing  _ me, _ lapochka. _ ”

“Would you rather I walked around naked, then?” Yuuri asks dryly. 

“No,” Viktor frowns. “ _ Yes.  _ Oh my god.”

“I have no sympathy for you,” Yuuri says. 

“You don’t understand what it’s like having an actual living work of art as a boyfriend,” Viktor whines. “ _ Yuuri.  _ I suffer daily.”

“Um, have you met my boyfriend?” Yuuri clucks disapprovingly. “He’s tall and has beautiful blue eyes and was literally named the hottest man in Hollywood five times in a row.”

“Well,  _ my _ boyfriend can bring grown men to their knees with just a smile,” Viktor counters, reeling Yuuri in with an arm around his waist. “He’s a very sought after dancer among musicians. I’m very lucky he chose me.”

“Hmm,” Yuuri hums. “For now.”

Viktor’s jaw drops in shock. 

“ _ Yuuri!”  _

“I’m kidding,” he laughs, cuddling Viktor close. “Vitya, stop crying!”

“See what I mean! You continue to toy with my heart. So cruel!”

Yuuri continues to laugh at Viktor’s dramatics even as he walks the both of them back towards the bed. They collapse onto it, Viktor immediately tucking Yuuri under his chin and wrapping his arms around him like an octopus. He can feel Yuuri giggling against the base of his throat and it makes Viktor feel light and fluffy. 

“I can make it up to you,” Yuuri says eventually, popping his head up to rest his chin on Viktor’s collar bone. 

“I’m not sure you can,” Viktor teases. “My heart is already too damaged. I’ll never recover.”

“Shut up,” Yuuri says, swatting Viktor’s chest lightly. “I’m trying to make a grand romantic gesture.”

Viktor perks up. 

“Ooh, a grand romantic gesture? Are you going to stand outside my window with a boombox? Announce your everlasting love for me onstage at the Billboard Music Awards next week?”

“A little less grand,” Yuuri says. He rolls out of Viktor’s embrace and bounds back into the living room. Viktor blinks down at the spot where Yuuri had just been moments before. He pouts and pushes himself up to rest on his elbows. 

“Yuuri!” he calls petulantly. “Come back!”

“I’m right here,” Yuuri says, re-emerging with his backpack and Makkachin. 

Yuuri settles himself back on the bed, sitting with his legs crossed and his backpack cradled in his lap. Makkachin promptly plops himself down on top of Viktor. 

“Okay,” Yuuri says, taking a deep breath. He squares his shoulders like he’s going into battle. 

“Yuuri, love, are you nervous? It’s okay, whatever it is I’m sure I’ll love it,” Viktor soothes. 

“I know,” Yuuri smiles at him and it’s blinding. He pulls out his keys and hands them to Viktor. 

“These are… your keys?” Viktor fiddles with the tiny katsudon keychain. “Why are you giving me your keys?”

“Check them,” Yuuri says, watching Viktor. 

“Your car keys, the keys to the studio, your apartment keys… what?” Viktor frowns. “Yuuri, I don’t get it.”

“They’re not the keys to the apartment I had with Phichit,” Yuuri says finally, taking pity on Viktor. “They’re keys to this apartment. I stole your keys and made a copy because… I wanted this place to be  _ our _ apartment.”  

Understanding dawns on Viktor. 

“You–!” Viktor gasps. “You want to move in with me? Finally? You stole my keys to make your own copy? You could have just asked! That’s so cute!  _ Yuuri! _ ”

Yuuri blushes.

“Phichit and I finished the paperwork last week but I wanted to surprise you,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’ve been talking about it–”

“You mean I’ve been begging you to move in and you’ve been ignoring my pleas?”

Yuuri glares at him. 

“ _ Anyway,  _ I hope this is… okay? I know I didn’t ask beforehand but, um, most of my stuff is downstairs in my car so I can move in now? If– uh. If that’s okay? And I’ll pay my half of the rent directly to you until we can get my name on the lease or–”

“You’re ready to move in now?” Viktor squeals. “This is the best day of my life!”

Viktor flings both Yuuri’s keys and Makkachin to the side and tackles Yuuri onto the bed. They go down in a fit of giggles, Makkachin whining in the background and Yuuri’s keys lost in the folds of the duvet. Viktor peppers Yuuri’s face with kisses, sprinkling in compliments and terms of endearments in between each sweet press of his lips.

“What finally convinced you?” Viktor asks, breaking away, still breathless. “Was it the crushing weight of being without me for even a second? Was it the Salt Album leak?”

“It was Makkachin,” Yuuri says seriously. And then, softer: “I just realized that I spend most of my free time here anyway. And I like being close to you.”

“I hope you know I’m going to be annoyingly clingy,” Viktor informs him. “More than usual.”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri whispers. “I like it when you’re clingy.”

“I know,” Viktor chuckles. “You always encourage it whenever we’re out in public. You’re very cute when you’re possessive, darling.”

Yuuri clicks his tongue. 

“I just like showing off,” he says. “Come on, help me move my stuff in.”

It takes forever because Viktor keeps pulling Yuuri in for kisses but eventually they get all of Yuuri’s stuff moved. When everything has been shoved more or less out of the way they immediately collapse into bed, too tired to do much else. Viktor pushes all thoughts of leaked albums out of his head and welcomes his boyfriend to their shared apartment with copious amounts of snuggles and sleepy kisses.

It’s the best sleep he’s ever had.

Viktor wakes up the next morning and is greeted with the heartwarming sight of Yuuri Katsuki drooling all over his pillow. He’s tempted to wake him up for an early morning make out session but decides against it, letting Yuuri sleep in while he takes Makkachin out for a walk. 

When he gets back the apartment is still quiet so Viktor crashes on the couch and scrolls through social media for a while, checking the ever growing #Ygate tag. They’ve started to make memes about how dramatic and emotional Viktor is. He retweets a ‘Viktor Nikiforov starter pack’ tweet that’s just a cute picture of Yuuri followed by four pictures of large water bottles.

“Vitya?” Viktor hears Yuuri mumble from behind him, his voice heavy with sleep. 

“Oh, you’re awake! Good morning,  _ solnyshko _ . I just took Makka for a walk,” Viktor hums. He turns around and almost has a heart attack.

Yuuri is sleep soft and gorgeous in the morning light but Viktor was prepared for that. He’s woken up next to Yuuri enough times to know that Yuuri is absolutely devastating when he’s just rolled out of bed, his hair ruffled and nose scrunched up against the sunlight. What Viktor  _ wasn’t  _ prepared for was to find Yuuri already dressed for dance rehearsal in a pair of tight black track pants and a vintage Viktor Nikiforov t-shirt. 

“Is that from my first merch line?” Viktor squeaks. Yuuri cut off the bottom half to make it a crop top but Viktor still recognizes the color palette from his first album. That, and his sixteen-year-old face is plastered on the front, framed by blue roses. 

“Hmm? Oh,” Yuuri yawns. “Yeah, it’s pretty old but the rest of my clothes are still packed, so.”

“I can’t believe you have that,” Viktor says. “We need to burn it. No one should ever see it.  _ Blue roses,  _ what was I thinking? Who let me design my own merchandise? I was a teenager, oh my god.”

“What?! No!” Yuuri snaps to his senses. “I love this shirt! It’s the first one I bought!”

“Yuuri, it’s from the 90s and it’s  _ hideous, _ ” Viktor insists. “I will buy you newer shirts. I will have my marketing team design a new shirt just for you. Look at that thing! I look like a toddler!”

“I think it’s cute,” Yuuri grumbles. “Also, rehearsal starts early today so I have to leave now.”

“But it’s our first morning together,” Viktor pouts. 

“I’ve stayed over plenty of other times,” Yuuri says.

“Yes, but this time it’s  _ our _ apartment. You’re not staying over, you live here now!”

Yuuri smiles at that. He grabs his keys from the newly installed hook next to Viktor’s key set. 

“Bye, Vitya,” he says, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss Viktor on the cheek. “I’ll be home around six.”

“Yes, home,” Viktor beams. “You’ll be home at six. Here, at home.”

“Yes, Vitya, home,” Yuuri chuckles.

“Also!” Viktor calls, just before the door closes behind Yuuri. “You look really hot in those pants!”

Yuuri stops. He frowns but then his features smooth out and he actually  _ winks _ at Viktor. 

“I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> alright!! thanks for reading!!
> 
> so this series is pretty much done?? i have one more tiny 3k thing that i might post but otherwise i'm happy to leave it off here!!! i might come back and reconsider in a couple weeks but otherwise im satisfied with the series as a whole so thanks to everyone who's stuck with it <33 y'all are the best <33
> 
> i'm on tumblr over [here](somethingsnotquitewrite.tumblr.com)!! come say hi!!


End file.
